


Как они станут выкручиваться

by thegamed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: По заявке "12 Кумыс, омегаверс!АУ, Юра - омега с ярковыраженным чайлдхейтом, Отабек - альфач. Отабек очень хочет своих детей, а Юра, глядя на семью кацудонов - лютобешено не хочет. Семья Отабека давит на Юру, Юра хамит, Отабек меж двух огней."





	Как они станут выкручиваться

\- …Мне интересно было, как она станет выкручиваться, - сказала Мила. - Раньше сам понимаешь, как было. А сейчас я не то что родить, даже сделать ребенка никому не могу. В общем, мама стала говорить: а усыновишь когда? Так что почти без разницы, что до, что после всей этой хуйни. Усыновить даже проще. Нам таким легче всего дают - психологическая компенсация, реабилитация, бла-бла.  
Колесики чемоданов шуршали по асфальту. Отабек покивал так, как будто до проблем Милы ему действительно было дело. Юра еще с полчаса назад сказал этим двоим, что он не с ними, углубился в меню, а потом стал глазеть в стену-окно - самолеты и автобусы передвигались по полю как большие ленивые насекомые; туристы переговаривались и фотографировали; таксисты орали «до центра за тысячу», - но не обращать внимания все равно не мог.  
\- Не жалеешь? - спросил Отабек. - Извини, если вопрос неприличный. Не отвечай, если не хочешь.  
\- Да ну. - Мила пожала плечами. - Вроде удобно, с одной стороны. У меня и планов никаких не было. Но правда как будто теперь чего-то недостает. Не знаю. А почему спрашиваешь? Родители мучают?  
\- Вроде того, - кивнул Отабек, но развивать тему не стал. Его мама приезжала, пока Юра был в Варшаве, должно быть, опять прожужжала ему все уши. Мила оглянулась на Юру и подмигнула.  
\- У вас, наверное, с этим еще сложнее? - спросила она Отабека.  
\- Ну, - тот замялся, говорить явно не хотел, - наверное, да. Очень настаивают.  
Настаивали действительно сильно: дети - это же счастье, в каждой приличной семье их должно быть трое, а лучше четверо; у тебя, Отабек, конечно, так себе подружка - тощий белобрысый пацан, - но рожать может, так что сойдет. Отабек знакомил Юру с семьей, и в каждом чужом взгляде чудилось: наш Бека достоин большего, а тут третий сорт, но так и быть, сгодится.  
Сначала Юра вообще с трудом понимал, что от него хотят, потом Отабек объяснил, с экивоками и лирическими отступлениями. Те самые Изменения пришлись как раз на пору Юриного взросления, да и большие семьи он видел разве что в кино. Раньше он и представить не мог, что кто-то так настойчиво будет лезть в его личные дела, хуже того, считать, что «наследника любимому подарить» должен именно он.  
Юра рвал и метал. В гости к родителям в следующий раз отказался ехать - те были только рады, наверное, но вопросы, конечно, не прекратились. Отабек старался не рассказывать Юре, но иногда было слышно, как он говорит по телефону.  
\- И послать нельзя, - посочувствовала Мила. - Держись.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Юра. - Ты бы лучше мне это сказала. Это же не Отабек тут курица-свиноматка.  
Мила придержала шаг, а когда Юра с ней поравнялся, ответила со смешком:  
\- Какие-то посторонние передали Юрочке вопрос? Как передали, так и получили обратно. А Отабеку это не кто-то, а мама с папой, они у него на всю жизнь.  
Юре стало неловко, он фыркнул, мотнул головой, Мила тут же повисла на нем:  
\- Ну не сердись, бедный наш Юрочка. Познакомился с тем, как девочки живут. Бедный-несчастный. Жестокий мир давит на него!  
\- Мила, заебала! - рявкнул Юра, и Отабек быстро дотронулся до его плеча, успокаивая.  
\- Все-все. - Мила подняла руки. - Это не я. Ты не поверишь, это жизнь такая.  
С жизнью Юра уже немного ознакомился. Сначала родители Отабека долго убеждались - да Юра, нет, не девочка, нет, девочка не нужна, точно. Потом Отабек отговаривался фигуркой, но стоило Юре где-нибудь лажануть, начинали сыпаться намеки: может, он выдохся, может, ему больше подойдут другие занятия. Может, он хочет взять перерыв годика на три, чтобы воспитать спиногрыза. И вообще большой спорт вреден будущим матерям. А в жизни он явно больше ничего не умеет - чему там эти спортсмены учатся. Как будто они с Отабеком в этом хоть чем-то отличались.  
Отабек закинул чемодан Милы в багажник. Мила на прощание потискала Юру за щеки («У, Юрец, ну что ты такой унылый. С чемпионата мира едешь, отлично откатал же, думай лучше об этом», - Юра вывернулся), помахала Отабеку и уехала.  
Отабек наконец взял Юру за руку и крепко сжал. Они стояли молча, пока не приехало их собственное такси. Отабек дернулся было помочь и Юре с сумками, но вовремя себя остановил. Такое случалось время от времени - после того, как все произошло, - как будто у всех от Изменений переклинило не только тело, но и мозги. Хотя мозги - тоже ведь тело. Юра вздохнул.  
\- Мне понравилось, как ты переставил двойной флип в конец, - сказал Отабек уже в машине. - Очень последовательно. Весь каскад: больше напора, больше движения и плавный такой выход.  
Он написал почти сразу после проката, а когда все закончилось, поздравил с медалью. Юра улыбнулся, но улыбка почти сразу сошла на нет.  
\- Ты как, нормально? - спросил Отабек.  
\- Ага.  
Он вроде бы и не устал, выспался, вылетели быстро, в самолете провел всего часа полтора, - но уже здесь, в Петербурге, накатило какое-то сонное отупение, даже злиться на Милу толком не было сил.  
\- А ты? Ну, кроме мамы.  
Отабек потряс в воздухе его вялой ладонью, ухватив за запястье.  
\- Еды оставила, - сказал Отабек. Юра скорчил рожу. - Да нормально все.  
Отабек потянулся ближе и обнял его, закрыв от хмурого, недовольно косящегося таксиста, дождливого марта с серым небом, холодного темного салона. От Отабека пахло домом, а на свитере была видна налипшая Пётина шерсть. Он быстро поцеловал Юру под ухом - по коже скользнул кончик языка. Юра вздрогнул от накатившего возбуждения, сопротивляться было трудно, и он потянулся поцеловать Отабека основательно, медленно, глубоко - так, чтобы, начав здесь, закончить уже в постели, но тот уже прижался щекой к Юриной щеке и удержал его за плечи.  
\- Полчасика еще, - сказал Отабек, сжав его ладонь. - Совсем немного.  
В квартире было прибрано, не как у них обычно, а даже на вешалке у входа ничего не осталось, кроме одинокой Юриной шапки. Пума Тигр Скорпион - это как ПТСР, шутил Отабек, только хуже, - вышел на звук довольный, чесаный, с бантом на ошейнике, мявкнул и тут же ушел, повернувшись к Юре круглой жопой. Они занесли сумки в квартиру, Отабек закрыл за собой дверь и, прислонившись к стене у входа, потащил замок куртки вниз.  
\- Трахнешь меня?  
Юра облизнул губы. Разговор с Милой, невидимое присутствие мамы Отабека все не давали ему покоя, и он, почти не слыша себя, спросил:  
\- Почему я тебя? У нас закончились резинки что ли? Контрацепция?  
Отабек нахмурился, но Юру уже несло:  
\- Или ты сублимируешь? Хочешь почувствовать себя в моей шкуре. Или это вроде: мама, я сделал все, что смог, но детей не будет. Все равно не залетишь ведь. И моральная поддержка заодно: смотри, мне-то не зашквар жопу подставить.  
Отабек молча стащил ботинки, так же молча снял и аккуратно повесил куртку, не глядя на Юру, и зашел в ванную. Щелкнул замок, зашумела вода. Юра выдохнул:  
\- Блядь.  
Отабек-то в чем виноват. Юра обошел кухню по периметру, заглянул во все комнаты. В гостиной почти беззвучно работал телевизор. Новостной канал в очередной раз показывал, что над хваленой мужской контрацепцией работают, не покладая рук, и ради такого случая запускать таблетки будут по какому-то ускоренному процессу, раз на животных не испытаешь. Юре было плевать на лабораторных мышей и их половую жизнь, таблетки его интересовали несколько больше. Он честно отсмотрел десять минут рассуждений про какие-то клинические испытания, уровень гормонов, кто-то из зала даже начал спрашивать про допинг, - Юра поморщился и переключил канал. В Северной Корее что-то взорвали, в Новосибирске запустили новую ветку метро, золото на чемпионате мира по фигурному катанию - вот новость-то! - выиграли канадцы, в Иране снова началась волна митингов за эмансипацию, конкурс на биологические факультеты, медицину и фарму вырастет в полтора раза по сравнению с прошлым годом. На соседнем канале показывали древний фильм про инопланетян, склеенный на коленке. Юра не выдержал и вернулся к двери ванной.  
\- Отабек, - он постучался, - прости меня. Я не хотел.  
За дверью молчали, лилась вода; судя по звукам, Отабек был в душе, но Юра знал, что должно быть слышно. Они уже проверяли.  
\- Накатило просто. Разговор этот ваш. Извини.  
Юра подождал еще немного, но ответа так и не получил.  
Он вернулся в гостиную, улегся на диван, свесив ноги с подлокотника, и задремал под бормотание телевизора, а проснулся, когда Отабек дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Переоденься и ложись нормально.   
Вставать было лень. Юра ухватил его за запястье и потянул - Отабек лег рядом.  
\- Не сердись, - сказал Юра.  
\- Я не сержусь, - ответил Отабек.  
Поначалу он спрашивал что-то у Юры про гормональные циклы, но Юра отрезал: когда у тебя кровавый понос по неделе в месяц, будешь злым и без всяких гормонов. Отговариваться циклом было удобно, но позорно, как будто он не мог контролировать сам себя. Разговоры на эту тему прекратились, еще пару месяцев Юра опасался, что Отабек будет его жалеть, но, к счастью, так и не дождался. Просто это выдержка, убеждал себя Юра, Отабек крутой, вот и все.  
Юра перелег ближе к спинке и потянул Отабека за собой, погладил по принту на груди мягкой, пожеванной домашней футболки, нащупал ключицы, скользнул ладонью на шею и потер за ухом, как Пётю, когда тот бывал сердит.  
\- Ты еще хочешь? - спросил Юра.  
Отабек положил ладонь ему на поясницу, сунул под одежду, к коже, и Юра шумно выдохнул. Он аккуратно протолкнул бедро между колен Отабека, надавил и почувствовал встречное движение. Под штанами ощущался твердеющий член. Юра подтолкнул Отабека, перевернув на спину, плотно прижал к подлокотнику свободную руку, вторая, на спине у Юры, царапала кожу - и Юре от этого было нервно, непонятно и хорошо. Он толкался бедрами в бедра в такт движениям пальцев и часто дышал.  
\- Диван, - произнес Отабек.  
\- Хочу здесь, - возразил Юра и поцеловал его, как хотел еще тогда, в машине, глубоко, влажно, пытаясь почувствовать все и притираясь всем телом. Потом вспомнил - вскочил и содрал с себя толстовку с футболкой, одним движением спустил вниз джинсы с трусами и почти вышагнул из кучи одежды. Отабека он раздевал уже медленнее, трогая языком открывающуюся кожу. Не выдержал и оставил засос в низу живота, почти у самого паха, потерся щекой о влажный член.  
\- Юра.  
Отабек потянул его наверх к себе, горячие руки прошлись по плечам, спине, удобно легли на задницу, потянули.  
\- Ты влажный, - пробормотал Отабек ему на ухо.  
\- Конечно, я теку, - возмутился Юра шепотом. - Я же тоже хочу.  
Отабек потер между ягодиц, Юра прогнулся и подался к его руке, мышцы ануса непроизвольно сокращались, то сжимая, то отпуская кончик ласкающего пальца. Потом Отабек погладил ниже и широким движением собрал натекшую смазку.  
\- Пустишь?  
Юра приподнялся, помог ему лечь удобнее и подхватил под колени. Отабек растягивал себя сам, одной рукой оттягивал яички, прижимая член основанием ладони, пальцы второй влажно погружались внутрь до костяшек. Юра кинул быстрый взгляд на его лицо: к щекам прилила краска, Отабек смотрел на Юру, не отрываясь.  
Юра сунул ладонь себе между ног, собрал еще смазки и обхватил член, стараясь попасть в ритм движений Отабека - как будто уже был в нем.  
Отабек зашевелился, дотронулся влажной рукой до Юриной груди: давай. По смазке шло плавно, мягко. Отабек часто сглатывал и, когда Юра перехватил его ногу удобнее, тихо, гортанно застонал. Каждое движение было мучительным: Юре невыносимо хотелось быть с ним ближе, сильнее, больше; от вида темных, закушенных губ, запрокинутой головы, от мысли о том, что Отабек кончает, едва ли прикоснувшись к себе, захватывало дух, но всего этого было недостаточно.  
Юра навалился на Отабека сверху, двигаясь в нем судорожно, резко, заныли бедра. Отабек помогал ему, подталкивал, гладил по плечам, дотронулся до груди, зажав сосок между костяшками, и это оказалось до ужаса больно и сладко, но очень мало. Юра остановился, понимая, еще немного - и Отабеку будет неприятно.  
\- Не могу.  
Отабек сел сам и поднял Юру - Юра стоял теперь на коленях перед ним. Отабек дотронулся губами до его живота, лизнул впадину пупка, поцеловал ниже.  
\- В рот хотя бы не бери, - испугался Юра.  
Отабек замер, посмотрел на него непонимающе, но кивнул, поцеловал последний раз у границы волос, с силой погладил бедра - сверху и изнутри, - взял на ладонь яички и с нажимом провел пальцами глубже. Смазка стекала уже по ногам, Юра всхлипнул в кулак, и Отабек привстал, ввел пальцы глубже, нашел нужное место, другой рукой взялся за член. Юра держался с трудом, колени расползались, он схватился за плечи Отабека, чувствуя, как копится напряжение. Если бы это были не пальцы.  
\- Слушай, а у нас резинок правда что ли нет? - спросил Юра.  
\- Есть, почему? - удивился Отабек, и Юра тут же представил, что вовсе это не пальцы, представил, как Отабек входит в него и размеренно, сильно трахает. Как кончает внутрь - и чем черт не шутит, Юра и правда мог бы забеременеть. И с этой мыслью он сорвался в стыдный, долгий, мучительный оргазм.  
\- Бека, - спросил Юра, уже лежа на нем, уткнувшись в плечо, - я все равно спрошу. Ты правда так хочешь?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Чтобы я - тебя.  
\- Если тебе не нравится… - начал Отабек, но Юра вскинул голову:  
\- Сначала ответь.  
\- Ну да, конечно. - Отабек прикрыл глаза. - Иначе зачем.  
\- Ну, по-разному бывает. Я уже предлагал варианты.  
\- Конечно, хочу, - повторил Отабек. - Ты сам видишь.  
\- Да. Правда. Извини. - Отабек потрепал его по взмокшему загривку. - Просто я и рад бы, но… что-то не то, короче. Мне очень нравится, но кончить толком не могу. Сраные Изменения. Каждый раз узнаю о себе какое-нибудь новое говно. Вроде уже все, что хотело, изменилось. Какого черта теперь?  
\- Может, день тяжелый? Я тебя разбудил, - даже, кажется, огорчился Отабек.  
\- Нет. Потом же все нормально было. Вот я так каждый раз… ходишь такой и думаешь, что в тебе сидит какой-нибудь чужой и ты хочешь только то, что хочет он, а что ты хочешь - это уже как понять. Вот год, два, а десять лет спустя ты уже сам какое-нибудь склизкое чудовище со стекляными глазами.  
Отабек хмыкнул и погладил его по спине.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что не понять. Но, если честно, я думаю, что все Изменения закончились уже тогда, а сейчас ты просто лучше узнаешь свой организм. Ну, бывает же так, что не сразу что-то понимаешь.  
\- А тебе вот хоть бы хны, - сказал Юра. - И сверху, и снизу, и сбоку.  
\- Про себя всегда знал, что я закоренелый пидорас, - сказал Отабек и зевнул.  
Юра тихо засмеялся.  
\- Я боюсь, что мне потом самому захочется. - Отабек глянул на него непонимающе, и Юра, смутившись, объяснил: - Детей. Да я, блин, ненавижу их. Но вроде уже как бы и не очень. Мне и трахаться хочется сильнее, чем женщинам, ну, которые женщины-женщины, и все остальное.  
\- А это плохо? - спросил Отабек.  
Юра уткнулся ему в плечо лбом и пробормотал:  
\- Типа да. Я же не… ай, блядь. Хрень какая-то.  
\- Не обязательно же все делать наперекор. Ну да, моя семья хочет, чтобы у нас были дети, это не значит же, что тебе нужно не хотеть. - Юра дернул плечом, от одних упоминаний про семью ныли зубы. - Когда ты захочешь сам - тогда и подумай об этом.  
Отабек провел пальцем вдоль его позвоночника, остановился на пояснице, нажал.  
\- И то, что ты можешь захотеть - объяснимо же. Я говорил тебе, что я думаю.  
\- Ага, - ответил Юра.  
\- Если размножение оказалось неэффективным и нужен новый механизм, - сказал Отабек медленно, подбирая слова, - то в этом новом механизме оно будет интенсивнее. И тем, кто Изменился, размножение будет важнее.  
\- Да чтоб, - вспыхнул Юра. Попытка объяснить другими, умными словами Отабеку не удалась, - а женщины типа вообще не нужны тогда.  
\- Мы же не знаем всего плана, - примирительно сказал Отабек. - Есть разные теории.  
\- А я думаю, что инопланетяне пролетали мимо Земли и вылили помойное ведро в атмосферу. Случайно. А мы теперь страдай.  
Отабек подтянул Юру вверх к себе и поцеловал - в щеку, в ухо, в нос, в верхнюю губу. Сердиться стало труднее, Юра заулыбался, извернулся и поймал губами губы.  
\- Ты эмансипированный гражданин, - сказал Отабек, когда они расклеились. - Сто раз как золотой медалист. Чемпионат мира за нас двоих катал. И результат хороший, и будет еще лучше. И думай, о чем захочешь, тогда, когда захочешь ты.  
Юра перелег и устроился удобнее, взял Отабека за руку крепко-крепко, как часто бывало раньше, когда они еще только дружили, - чаще, чем сейчас.  
\- Жалко, что ты не смог поехать, - сказал он, и Отабек ответил:  
\- В следующий раз поедем вместе. Обязательно.


End file.
